Leverage in the Bloody Half Moon Phase
by Princess Rayen
Summary: Mostly AU. Yuusei spent those 2 years of his life wondering what the blonde meant to him. Destiny, Fate, and his life flashes before his eyes; and how does Jack fit into all of this? 'The moon is waning, darkness eating at its edges, my sanity, and life'
1. Prolouge Half Moon Phase

Prolouge

.

.

.

.

Prolouge

.

.

.

.

They rode, side by side, determination gleaming in their eyes. He was determined to destroy his opponent.

"I'm going to kill you!" He spat.

His eyes widened and he fell silent. It was just like that time. That day he was challenged out of the blue, his anger taking over so he accepted. Riding on the track and losing, laying on the ground slowly losing consiousness, the fatal would gushing out blood. He couldn't comprehend what was happening, he could only feel the pain. He felt the warm breath on his cheek telling him to relax, and then the kiss placed lightly on his neck. There was nothing he could do about it, as soon as the fangs brushed against his neck, it was over. His heartbeat increased and it was the only thing he could hear. He gasped as the fangs protruded his throat and began taking the blood and then it was gone.

He laid there staring at the night's shining light and the voice beside him whispered,"sleep, my love."

He shut his eyes and the thirst of that thick, red liquid took over the image of his before there was nothing.

* * *

Yuusei: What the hell was that?

Me: I know it was short but I needed some support before I started...

Jack: Pretty brilliant plan because who knows how this story would've turned out if she didn't do this.

Yuusei:(looks down) I see...

Me: OH NO! I forgot to do the disclaimer!

Jack and Yuusei: Kat-chan doesn't own Yugioh 5D's!

Rally: No money was made in the making of this fic!

All: BYE-BYEZ!

* * *

I will put up the new chappie as soon as I can. Since tomorrow is the start of my weekend hopefully I will have it up by tomorrow.


	2. Leverage In the Bloody Half Moon

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Replace Those Three Words

by

Katxuya~Suramis

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reunion 再会

.

.

.

.

"Yuusei! Yuusei wake up!"

Yuusei's eyes shot open and he gasped. He looked up and saw Rally standing over him looking worried.

"What is it, Rally?" He asked groggily.

N-nothing, it's just-" Rally looked nervous,"you we scraeming and crying out so you scared me."

Yuusei smiled gently,"sorry, Rally, it was kinda scary."

Rally smiled slightly,"go back to sleep, and don't have anymore nightmares."

Yuusei chuckled," I won't, go to bed Rally."

"Yes, mother," Rally went back to his room, but he heard who Yuusei was screaming for and it unnerved him. He crawled into his bed and shook the thought from his head.

Yuusei laid on the couch staring out the window, the moonlight gleaming in his eyes. After about an hour, Yuusei stood up and made his way to the roof. As he arrived ther, something seemed to be calling out to him. He looked from left to right, trying to pinpoint were the eerie presence were coming from. Then all of a sudden his eye focus began to blur in and out. He winced slighty as the fangs in his mouth started to throb and extend, protruding from his lips. His eyes darted quickly, searching for any type of threat and then it hit him. Blood. He fell to his knees as his senses went into overdrive. It was was like a warning vibrating, echoing in his ears. The scent of blood hit him again and it felt to him like his systems had shut down. He knew someone was there because he could feel it, but when he opened his eyes, the entire world froze.

"J-Jack..." It was a strangled whisper and he couldn't believe his eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'This isn't real, I'm only dreaming.' He opened his eyes and Jack was gone. He sighed and smiled,"only a hallucination, I'm only dreaming."

"Really Yuusei? Is that all you want this to be? A dream?"

Yuusei froze. He couldn't breathe, his entire body felt numb, and he was too scared to turn around.

Yuusei's POV...

It was shocking and I didn't want it to be, but when I felt his breath hit the back of my neck I knew this wasn't a dream. I felt hands on both my sides and he flipped me over. I stared into a pair of violet eyes and I shivered. He stared intently at me and then his eyes began to glow a dim red. His eyes softened and the sadness lacing his features made me want to cry. "You are afraid of me..."

As I stared into his eyes, I saw my own had also begun to glow a deep red. I blinked away the tears that were burning my eyes and threatening to fall. "Look at me Jack, look at me! That night you dueled me and I was on the brink of death, you changed me. It took me two years to realize you had done that purposely. I hate you, Jack!"

He brought his face closer until our foreheads were touching. "I understand that, Yuusei, and I don't blame you but you will learn in time."

My head began to spin and my vision blurred and zoned. I felt his lips brush against mine before my mind went black. "Torae zo, the vampire's kiss," was the last thing I heard him say before my world faded to black.

* * *

.

.

.

"Yuusei! Wake up! You have to!"

There were so many voices calling out to me. I couldn't take it. It was like sitting in a soundproof room with super-sensitive ears and hypersound speakers breaking the sound barrier.

"STOP!"

The room went dead silent and the only thing you could hear was everyone's shallow breathing. I opened my eyes to see Blitz, Nervin, Tank, Rally, and Crow standing over me. I looked over at Rally and Crow, who were standing beside me. I focused mainly on Rally,who looked close to tears, and Crow, who sighed a breath of relief. I sat up and yawned, clearing the clouds in my eyes. "What's up guys, the reason you woke me up so loud?"

"You weren't breathing, dude," Crow deadpanned as if it were that obvious.

"W-w-we all thought you were dead!" Rally cried.

"We couldn't feel a pulse, so that's what we all assumed," Crow stated, looking away.

'Oh man,' I thought, gulping,'this is getting out of control' I stood up, throwing the sheet I had on me off. "Well you guys, you're just worrying for nothing because I am standing up alive!" I even punched Blitz in the face for good measure,"but I have alot of stuff to do so i'm gonna go work on my duel runner."

"Man," I heard Crow mutter as I brushed past,"even in a near death situation, still as energetic as ever."

"Well, you know me." I whispered back.

* * *

If I made a close estimate to how long I was avoiding my friends, I would say at least 6 hours. Which meant at least 6 hours of sitting on my ass, fixing my duel runner. And at least 6 hours of strains on my knees, which meant when I stood up, they made this painful crunching sound, that hurt as bad as it sounded. I was starting to get a bit claustophobic sitting in the dimly litted area, so I grabbed my jacket and left.

I walked outside the satellite building, roaming in my thoughts. Was last night real? Did I really see Jack? Why does he come back now of of all times? So many questions voiced themselves in my head, and then I saw it as I walked past a mirror. My eyes were beginning to tint red again. I shut my eyes and forced all the thoughts of Jack away. "How could you do this to me, Jack?"

I walked into an alleyway and my head began to spin again. I grasped my head and continued walking brushing it off as a headache. As I got farther into the alley, my vision began to dim. I wanted to turn back and rid myself of this pain, but something at the end was calling for me. I passed by another window and my eyes were completely crimson. I walked all the way until I stopped at a fence. My vision was so blurry I could barely see my shadow. I was just about ready to faint until I felt that familiar presence. I looked up and there sat Jack on top of the fence staring at the sky, his coat fluttering lazily in the breeze.

"J...Ja...Jack..." I felt so dizzy and when he turned his sad gaze on me, it felt like a heavy weight had been set on me. I fell to my knees and grasped my throat, it burned so much.

"Come now, Yuusei, you will destroy yourself if you conthinue like this." His voice, barely above a whisper, sounded like bells in my ears. "Just fall into submission, you belong to me, now and forever."

* * *

.

.

.

My throat felt on fire. I couldn't breathe, the heart beating in my chest even felt so foreign to me. My eyes jolted open and the leverage I held for so long was now gone. My fangs throbbed, and my sight was cloudy. The door opened and closed, Jack walking toward me with a tray. For the slightest moment, I saw my reflection and my eyes were unbelievably red.

"I see you're awake," Jack began to remove his shirt," and you're in pain, yes?"

I nodded and before I knew what was going on, Jack had me in his arms. "J...Jack...what-," I started but he stopped me.

"Just wait, you will know,"he whispered.

I sat in his arms and not but a few seconds later, I heard it. The blood pumping ferociously in Jack's veins. I gasped slighty and kissed his neck. I licked over the soft skin there and shivered.

"Do it, Yuusei, don't deny this."

I couldn't hold back anymore. I bit softly into his neck, the blood rushing into my mouth. My throbbing fangs relaxing in his skin, my burning throat cooling down immensely. I was scared to continue so I began to let go but he held me closer urging me to go on. "Go on, my love," he whispered,"don't stop my blood is only for you." I continued to drink until I couldn't anymore. My fangs retracted as the warmth of Jack's flesh dissapeared. I held on to his shoulders tightly and he cupped my face. I stared into his violet eyes and he smiled. It was a genuine smile and it made me happy. He laid me carefully on the bed and got on his knees beside me.

"Okay, this is how this will work, Yuusei, you are going through a vampire's rebirthing phase called the black moon. I have an important mandatory meeting outside of Neo Domino, and since I will be so far from you, you will fall into a comatose type state until I return."

I nodded. "You are probably going to sleep longer than usual because you starved yourself of blood of 2 years."

I nodded again and he handed me a cup of water. "Drink this, it will get you started."

I took the water from his hands and grasped it tightly. He pulled on his shirt and trench coat and waved. "Bye, Yuusei." He left from the door, his trench coat fluttering behind him as the door shut and clicked, indicating it was locked. I downed the water and sat there staring at the glass, until I fellt really tired. I put the glass back on the tray and laid there, smiling.

"Damn bastard, drugged my water."

* * *

Yuusei: (jumping up and down) Bonzai! It's done!

Jack: (shaking his head) moron...

Yuusei: Aww, Jack that wasn't nice...

Jack: (suddenly grabs Yuusei around the waist) Isn't that why you love me, though?

Yuusei:(blushes violently)

Me: Come on, you two, get a room!

Rally: Ne, Kat-chan, is Jack playing around with Yuusei again...?

Me: (faints)

Yuusei: Nice going, Rally, now who's going to write the next chapter?

Rally: Sorry

Jack: Well, Kat-chan wanted us to tell you that she is very sorry for not updating the following day but her weekend was hectic so she had been typing little by little everyday until she finished today...

Crow: She was actually being nice to you guys but if you don't give her 5 reviews this time, she's not gonna bother finishing chapter 2.

Rua: Kat-chan doesn't own Yugioh 5d's so don't sue!

Ruka: No money was made in the making of this fic...

Rua: Don't forget Kat-chan put a poll up on her profile so check it out!

ALL: BYE-BYEZ

* * *

I know Jack and Yuusei are completely OOC in here but this is how it needs to be before the real action happens. Just not until the later chapters... Also I really am sorry for not updating sooner but I can't give you a good estimated time for when I'm updating again so yeah. I'm sorry my chappies are so short but short chappies means more chappies! Don't forget to check my poll. I'll let you choose!


	3. Love in a Waning Moon

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Love in a Waning Moon

.

.

.

.

"RALLY!" I shook the corpse of my best friend hoping he would would wake up, that this was all a dream, but the puddle of blood underneath him told me otherwise. I had watched Crow die in my arms; now Rally, what was my world turning to? The tears fell from my eyes, staining Rally's blood clear.

_'Yuusei...Yuusei...'_

My eyes jolted open, a foreign voice calling out my name. I looked around for another presence but there wasn't anyone else.

_'Yuusei...Yuusei...'_

I stood and started to run.

_'You can't run from me Yuusei, it's no use...'_

"STOP!" I screamed desperately covering my ears. I ran and ran until I saw a light; I ran toward the light hoping it were a good thing and it was. Jack stood there, back turned toward me, light illuminating him like the moon in the night sky. "Jack!" I yelled almost enthusiastically. He turned to face me, sharp violet eyes piercing through me as if staring directly into my soul. He smiled slightly.

"Yuusei." I froze. This wasn't Jack; it wasn't his voice. "What you saw back there was an illusion, a figment of your mind, but it was also a premonition. It was of your doing but you have a few choices."

"What are you?" I questioned, swallowing hard.

"I am whatever you want me to be," it said," your friends, your enemies, acquaintances, people out to get you; anything." It shape shifted into Jack. "Your love, or your worst fear."

I was surrounded by a circle of fire, and I closed my eyes as I heard that familiar laugh of director Godwin. Why I was afraid of that man I didn't know but it was probably because of something that happened in the childhood I can't remember.

"You can't close your eyes to your fears Yuusei, you have to look through open eyes and force it to go away."

I shook my head and kept my eyes closed tightly. The thing laughed and stated,"okay Yuusei, it's gone."

I peeked through one eye to see the image of Godwin breaking away like stone until it were nothing but a pile of dust in front of me.

_"You have to choose Yuusei, either you friends lives, or facing your worst fear with your lover. You haven't much time left so choose wisely."_

* * *

I joted up quickly. My eyes burned from sleep, my chest was tight making it hard to breathe, and sweat soaked the sheets underneath me. I looked around taking in my surroundings and realizing I wasn't in the satellite. I threw the sheets from my body and placed my feet cautiously as if the floor would swallow me whole any second. I tried to stand but my legs began to shake and my knees buckled sending me crashing to the floor. I gasped and groaned moving to get back on the bed but a sound from the corner mad me freeze.

"You know you're supposed to be asleep, especially since Jack is so far from you." A voice stated from the shadows.

I swallowed then frowned. _Wait...that voice...it sounds so familiar... _My eyes widened,"no way, it couldn't be...are you-"

"Bingo Yuusei."

I turned to the new voice. From the smirk that showed the fangs, and the sparks that danced playfully in those violet eyes, I knew I was going to be pissed at that blonde and the red-head in the corner.

"He's been one of us, the whole time."

"So, of course, I knew why you had no heart beat, breathing rate, and looked unbelievably...dead." Crow paused for a moment seeming to look for the proper word.

"Jack Atlus," I ground out dangerously(anime anger throb),"you knew about this?"

"Of course," Jack replied casually,"but I didn't think much of it because you weren't that far gone to die; though taking the chance was dangerous so I can promise you it won't get that far again, I won't let it get that far.

"Jackass," I muttered, laughing at the irony, hoisting myself on the bed,"ha, jackass."

"Well, it's not my fucking fault my name can be used like that," Jack cursed, irritated.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I laid down on my stomach facing the opposite wall,"so why are you here Crow?"

"I sensed you were waking so I dashed over just in case you did wake; I didn't think Blondie here would be home so soon."

Jack scoffed,"you underestimate my vampiric skills, birdbrain," I felt a weight settle behind me and a hand placed on my cheek.

"Well on the other hand I think I'll be going now." There was shuffling and then the window opened.

"So ungraceful, Hothead."

"So what, besides unlike you I the worry of being arrested, so this time I'll be ungraceful." I could feel Crow's eyes drilling into me,"ja'ne."

It was a whoosh of wind and then the window shut again. Silence took over the room and Jack stood. I listened to him for awhile before I sighed. "Ne, Jack?" I asked quietly.

"Hn?" It was a simple answer but I didn't care, I needed to ask the question if I wanted answers, if I wanted to know how the rest of my life were to be.

"You know," I asked cautiously," don't you?"

He paused in putting on another another shirt,"do I know about what Yuusei?"

I knew he knew what I were talking about and I wasn't having this. I was in a bad mood and I didn't want to deal with him. "Don't fucking play dumb Jack! You know damn well what I'm talking about and I want answers!" My eyes widened and something flashed through my head. It felt like a bad thing yelling at Jack, and something bad will come if it continued. As if he scared me. And I had no choice but to apologize. Because something bad was happening I could feel it as if something were to burst.

"J-Jack, I-I'm so-" I was cut off as Jack pinned me to bed. I swallowed heavily and stared into violet eyes, an emotion in them I couldn't place. Pity, sympathy, maybe even lust. "Jack I-I."

He leaned down and placed his lips to mine. A blush settled on my cheeks but I didn't want it to stop. He bit on my lip, his fang piercing the soft skin there. I tasted the sweet, coppery liquid and it mixed with the warm, sweet taste of Jack making me want more. I wrapped my arms around his neck, relishing deeper in the kiss. It seemed like the moment lasted for point two seconds before a knock at the door, disrupted our moment. The door opened and a female with royal blue hair became visible and Jack groaned above me.

"What is it, Mina?" Jack asked licking my cheek and down my jawline.

"The master wishes your presence," Mina said, obviously trying to hide a blush.

"Can it wait," He asked, licking my neck," I'm busy."

"No sir, the master says now."

Jack growled dangerously and pushed off of me. "Leave and tell him I will be there momentarily."

Mina bowed," yes, my lord." She closed the door and Jack went to his closet.

"I will make this quick but I will leave you sleep the rest of today and night fall tomorrow you should be able to move around again. Your blood will be re- pumping through your body by then." He slipped on a shirt and walked back over to me; he pecked me on my cheek," be back soon."

I blushed lightly and looked away. He chuckled and left the room. I sighed and turned on my side. "Bastard, he's such a sap." I smiled and began to drift away to dreamland. "But he's my sap."

.

.

.

"Yuusei... Yuusei, wake up."

There was a voice calling out to me and I were being shaken. My eyes opened slightly and I found myself staring into a pair of violet eyes. "Come now Yuusei, I need to see if your blood is pumping."

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. The sheets that were on me, were suddenly thrown off me and I were pulled to my feet. I really felt the need to slap Jack but I was too damn tired to do so. I took a hesitant step forward to make sure I didn't fall and when I was sure, I took another and another until I practically twirling around the room. And then I slipped. On a pencil. And as I laid on my face, with Jack laughing his ass off at me, I just wondered..."HOW THE HELL DO YOU TRIP ON A PENCIL?"

"I don't know Yuusei but you sure managed to do it!"

"Shut it, Jackass."

His hysterics settled to a chuckle and then he sighed," well, now that we know you can walk perfectly fine, I need to get you dressed."

"I'm not a two year old Jack, I can get myself dressed," I muttered beginning to lift myself from the floor but Jack's muscular arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me against his chest.

"Um, Jack?" I asked blushing deeply.

"Don't worry, Yuu-chan, but we do need to get you dressed."

He lifted me up and placed me on the bed. _'Yuu-chan' _That name sounds very familiar to me. Jack walked to his closet.

"Um, Jack where are my clothes?" It just dawned on me that I only had my boxers on. "Pervert."

Crow has them," I could hear the smirk in his voice which meant he heard the 'pervert' comment, he took them when he came."

"Then what am I gonna-"

"A pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt." Jack held up some jeans that looked small enough to fit me and one of his t-shirts. "You're so short, I'll have to give you a pair of my shorter pants."

I stood and took the shirt and pants from him. "Just had to go make a damn comment about my height."

"Not my fault you're short,"he shrugged," but anyway I'm going to take a shower and then we can leave."

"Where're we going?" I asked, slipping on the Jeans.

"A mandatory meeting that you must attend according to Godwin."

Once the name left Jack's mouth, my entire body froze. I couldn't believe it but even though I knew Godwin lived in Neo Domino, I never thought he lived in the castle.

"Yuusei? What is it?"

"J-Jack will Godwin be at this meeting?"

"Well yeah, he's the head of the council, my advisor."

I nodded mutely and began to button the jeans, I could feel Jack's eyes on me until I saw him walk into the bathroom. When I heard the water run, I collapsed on the bed staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Me: See this was supposed to be the end of this chapter when I wrote it but I decided against it so enjoy the extended version

* * *

I looked out the window to see my favorite thing in the sky way covered by clouds. I laid there for a few more minutes and then I heard Jack turn off the water. I quickly grabbed the shirt and threw it over my head just as Jack walked out of his bathroom. When I saw him, I bit my lip and looked down. _'Why does he have to be so damn sexy at everything he does?'_

Jack was glistening with water, his hair dripping, and the towel hanging loosely from his waist. (Epic Nosebleed!) I looked up again then averted my gaze so he didn't notice I were peeking. I sighed and began to daze.

_'You have to choose wisely, Yuusei...'_

I blinked quickly and gasped. I looked around swiftly but it was only me and Jack in the room. I sighed and stood impatiently. "Are you almost ready?"

"What are you talking about? I've been ready, where have you been?"

"What the hell why didn't you say anything?"

Jack shrugged "I thought you knew."

"Oh boy Jack, what am I going to do with you?"

"Oh but Yuusei I'm sure you can find plenty of things."

I sweatdropped," note to self: never ask Jack a multiple meaning rhetorical question, it might lead somewhere."

Jack chuckled and made his way to the door,"come now Yuusei or we will be late."

I nodded and followed Jack through the halls. The silence around us wasn't uncomfortable but it still made me uneasy. "Um Jack, about last night-"

"Don't worry about last night," He cut me off," I'm not mad but that was quite a vent though."

"More like an explosion," I muttered.

He laughed an patted my head,"don't worry, it's fine. He paused for a moment,"though when we get through those doors you may have to worry."

I stared at the large oak doors in front of us.

"A few rules for you because I don't want you to get hurt okay."

I nodded hesitantly and he continued. "You may not speak unless spoken to, don't move or walk away from me, and if you just do everything I tell you, you will leave unharmed.

I nodded fearfully. Since I'm already scared of seeing Godwin, these rules aren't helping. "Don't worry Yuusei, just don't talk and follow me and you'll be fine. Due to my ranking in the council, I have no other choice but to punish you if you misbehave."

I nodded and he pushed the doors open, the light from the hall filtering into the dark room.

"The Great Lord has arrived!" A voice boomed throughout the room and everything went silent. Jack began to walk toward the center of the room, me following close behind. I could feel the demonic eyes on me and I had to surpress a shiver. Jack sat lazily in a large chair and I sat by his feet on my knees, praying I were doing the right thing. Apparently I was because not a word was said. A sudden jerk made my heart jump and I bit my tongue so I didn't gasp. The platform around us shifted and began to raise until we were a least 3 yards from the glass dome ceiling. Jack cleared his throat and spoke in a calm, lazy tone. "Let the meeting commence."

The floor below me began to glow and I looked up through the glass to see the clouds revealing the moon. I looked back at the council and the sight was kinda scary. Everyone's eyes had begun to glow red in the pale moonlight and the atmosphere felt dangerous like if I made one false move, I would be killed on the spot. I gulped and looked back at the moon.

_'The darkness is engulfing the night's light and it's only a matter of time before it's snuffed completely out of the sky. I have a feeling something bad's going to happen as the moon wanes away. The darkness is eating at it's edges slowly, it's eating at the moon, my sanity, and my life. Something bad's going to happen before this cycle's over...I can feel it...'_

* * *

Me(still nursing nosebleed): Well did you like it? I hope so!

Jack: Gosh, took you long enough! But still you need to quit getting nosebleeds at every sight of me half naked.

Yuusei: Yeah he's mine!

Me: Yes I know! I'm not trying to steal him from you because I love the love you two share!

Yuusei: Awww! Kat-chan! (glomps)

Jack:(grabs Yuusei and holds possessively) MINE!

Me: Gosh everyone seems to be against me today! But anyway I got over my illness a long time ago I just didn't have the time to update. I can tell you though, as a Christmas present to all my readers, if you are reading this statement right now then you know I have either completed chapter 3 or am working on it at the moment. Call it a compensation for not updating in over a month.

All: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Rally: We all hope you have had a wonderful Christmas and we'll see you next time!

Ruka: Kat-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Rua: No money was made in the creating of this fic

Crow:See Ya

ALL: BYE-BYEZ!

* * *

Okay so I'm leaving on a road trip which means I probably won't update after this until Friday or New Year's. I probably will type my Christmas Oneshot tomorrow but then that's it until I update this again but that'll be after I finish writing this story. Chapter 4 is split into 4 parts so I'll type all of those and post it at once, then once I post Chappie 5 this story is done. According to the plot of my storyline, there will be 5 stories that go along with this series so be ready for some action. I've even thought about putting a lemon in here but I decided against, at least until later in the series. Jack and Yuusei are definetely OOC but hey isn't that the way some things go? Anyway gotta type see ya next chappie!


	4. The Light is Disappearing

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

The Light is Disappearing

.

.

.

.

Part 2 of Love in a Waning Moon

.

.

.

.

Overall the entire meeting was boring. I even got slapped a few times for sighing, it didn't hurt but it shocked me a bit. I knew I couldn't protest so I bit my lip and glared at the floor. The rest of the meeting was just as boring as the beginning and just when I thought Jack was going to release the meeting, another voice cut through the room.

"My liege, I have another topic to discuss."

I recognized the voice but my fears weren't confirmed until Jack said," Can it wait, Godwin, I want to dismiss this meeting and leave."

"But, my king, it's about your servant," Godwin stated.

I rolled my eyes dismissing the 'servant' comment and Jack spoke up,"Is this a topic need to discuss with the whole council?"

"I feel it necessary, the council must know about the power held within the boy."

I glanced up at Jack and according to his glaring at nothing, I think this discussion will answer some questions.

"He has the mark, doesn't he?"

"...I can't visually confirm...at the particular moment."

"But you sense it's there, I do, and I'm sure everyone else present here can as well."

Jack sighed, defeated. "He has the mark. I know he does I just haven't visually confirmed since his changing. I haven't felt it for awhile until now. I assumed it was taken from his body when his vampire nature was snuffed from his body. I guess not."

"His rebirth isn't complete yet, is it?"

"No. It isn't. He has the features and instincts of a vampire but his mind and soul haven't been cleased of the human."

"You need to complete the ritual because you know what will happen if you don't. It will be forced back into him and that event will still happen. You'll lose him anyway and you don't want that to happen."

"I think I know that already so don't treat me like that." Jack stood and the floor shifted again, lowering us. "Now, I do believe this meeting has come to a close. All is dismissed."

Jack walked out, myself standing and hurrying to his side, without a second glance backward.

"Jack, sir, you're quarters are completed if you wish to return," Mina stated as he passed.

"Okay, I shall return momentarily when I retrieve some items."

"Yes, sir."

I followed Jack back to room and watched as he grabbed his trench coat, an envelope, and a rolled up piece of paper. I stepped back out the room and he walked in the opposite direction. We walked for what seemed like hours, in cold silence! The air around us was so thick everything I wanted to say was stuck in a huge lump in the back of my throat. How big was this place? After a good walking, we came to a set of large oak doors. Jack pushed on them and they slid open with ease. When they opened though a bright light filtered through. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them, well I was amazed.

The sun was slowly peeking over the horizon, creating a beautiful orange glow over the entire room, reflecting through large windows. It actually surprised me the meeting took that long but of course sleeping like the dead really makes you less aware of time. The balcony on the outside looked like a room itself and the room looked like a house. The bedroom, the "study" and this separate room the looked so heavily barricaded, not even amoeba could get through. Even though we lived so far in the future, this room looked so...old-fashioned.

Jack walked further in his room and I walked cautiously to his bed and sat down. This room looked so familiar to me but I can't remember why. The silence around us was so uncomfortable and the only thing heard was Jack shifting through papers. I sighed lightly and a word was spoken finally.

"I suppose you wish to know everything?"

I looked at the golden lace on the bedding,"it's only natural, especially since I know nothing of my past but you seem to know everything."

I felt his weight settle beside me and I looked at him. "I do know everything and I believe you should know too."

The look in his eyes made me slightly afraid but I said,"if my life is something I'm meant to survive in, if it's that important, I need to know...even if it destroys me in the end." I paused," and I want to know... what you mean to me, how important you are in my life..."

____

_'You have made a wise choice, Yuusei...'_

* * *

Me: Okay, Okay! I know you're all mad at me for not keeping my word but I had so much drama yesterday. I had to pack and clean and pack some more and clean and when I got done it was 10 something. I made cookies with my sister for the road trip tomorrow and because of the road trip I got to stay up all night to type this, well part of the night. It's almost 3 in the morning, I'm not ready to go to sleep because after this I'm going to read Sensitive Pornograph and watch Kuroshitsuji 2. I have to catch up on my bleach and Naruto Shippuden episodes and I haven't eaten since 11 in the morning. I'm going to go make ramen and watch Kuroshitsuji. I know I'm rambling but need a distraction while I make an escape. I love all my readers to death but sometimes you can't stay in your fantasy forever. I had to learn that the hard way. But other than that my life is going well. I get to see my sister, niece, and nephews when we leave. And my sister that lives with me now got engaged on thanksgiving so she's excited to see her fiance. I'm hungry so I'm going to make Ramen... and yes at 3 in the morning.

Jack: KAT!

Me: Bye! See ya later! (bolts)

Yuusei: O.O

Me:(running for my life) Jack I swear I meant to type yesterday but my life hated me! And I didn't put hot sauce and salt in your coffee! It was Crow! I SWEAR!

Crow:(snickering)

Rally (slaps Crow) Readers, please forgive Kat-chan she's an idiot but she will type the four part chapter 4 as quickly as she can.

Me:(very far away) Hey! I heard that!

Crow: Kat locked the twins in a closet because she can't trust Rua and because they're related Ruka had to go too so me, Rally, and Yuusei will be doing their parts

Rally: No money was made in the writing of this fic

Crow:Kat-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, so don't sue

Yuusei: Kat-chan seriously meant to post this yesterday but because she didn't she running for her life from Jack. Also stay tuned for the next few chappies...you'll be surprised! She also apologizes for it being so short but hey it's a second part she didn't have much to write. Jack says bye.

ALL: BYE-BYEZ! SEE YA LATER!

* * *

I don't exactly have much too say except check my profile for the new poll. ^-^


	5. Preview of Part 1: A New Planet Moon

Me: Okay well last time you saw me, I was running for my life but I managed to escape for the time being. Since I've decided to split the chapter into 4 parts I will have a filler chapter each so it won't seem like I'm neglecting my readers and leaving you hanging. Also I have something else to say at the end of this preview so if you don't mind I'm going to finish hiding.

P.S.: This is in normal POV

* * *

Yuusei nodded and Jack kissed his cheek again,"stay until i say now."

He stepped from behind the bush and made his way to the half-blind vampire. "Aww, it seems I missed an eye," he smiled when the vampire turned to him,"looking for me?"

"No I'm looking for the small one, where is he?"

"It's getting kinda cold out so I wanted to make sure he didn't catch a cold...Yuusei NOW!"

As Jack said now Yuusei began running through the vine and brush.

"NO!" The vampire tried to get past but Jack tripped him and stepped in his way. "Sorry , but this battle is between me and you."

The vampire growled, you little shit! I needed that boy for my life, now he's gone! Forst you burn the hell out of my face then you put me on a fucking death sentence!"

"You know," Jack yawned" it's rude it taint the mind of a young boy with such foul language and the sun is beginning to set, Yuusei and I need to take our nightly bath so we can go to sleep."

"Boy I'm going to put you in an eternal sleep!"

* * *

Yuusei finally made it to the castle and he panted in front of a guard.

"Young Master, what's the matter? Where is Prince Jack?" One of the guards asked.

"What are you doing? He doesn't know how to talk remember." The other one said.

"Roge...Vampy attack...Jack need help!" He gasped trying to repeat what Jack had told him.

"Oh he can talk, Master Jack must've taught him."

"Help!" Yuusei yelled desperately, tears pouring from his eyes.

* * *

Me: Okay so I would go on and I most definitely wanted to but if I did then I would give away what I don't want you to know yet so when I get the chance to upload which may be on Sunday give or take a few days then you'll find out some surprising information. What I'm going to show you was an unexpected but key part in the entire series so just work with me here.

Mw: Also what I was planning on telling was... I HATE THIS STORY! I was writing chapter 4 together, all 4 parts, and good thing I'm almost done but I've read over the entire thing here and in my notebook and I just had to wonder... how are you guys still reading this? It's unbelievable how bad it is. I don't think you guys would like chapter four because I personally don't like it. But just for criticism I'll post it just for you guys hopefully on Sunday. I'm still trying to figure out where to end part one. Chapter 4 has 70 pages so far and I think I have 10 or so before I finish it. I've been working on chapter 4 since a little bit before I posted chapter 3 so it's been awhile. When I started I was excited but now I can't wait til it's over. I'm sure everyone has had stories like that so yeah. I'll get it posted when I can.

?:You talk as if you don't have a care in the world...

Me(shudder): Uhm... Hello Jack...

Jack(evil glint): Better run kitty

Me(screaming): YUUSEI! HELP ME! GET YOUR LOVER AWAY FROM ME!

Yuusei(O.O"): Uhh, here I come Kat-chan!

Crow(.): Kat-chan doesn't own Yugioh 5d's...

Rally: No money was made in the making of this fic...

Rua & Ruka: We finally escaped the evil closet...

Me: HELP ME!

ALL: BYE-BYEZ!


End file.
